INDIRECTAS DIRECTAS
by Liss83
Summary: Catherine Rollins y Lori Weston son nuevas en Cinco Cero y tienen una gran fijacion con dos de sus compañeros. El problema es que ellos solo tienen cabeza para pelearse entre si
1. 1

Weston corría por los pasillos de la central de cinco cero, dado que llegaría tarde a una reunión. ¿La razón? El día anterior había escuchado a su compañero, el detective Danny Williams, deseaba un café de un restaurant cerca de la estación, y se había detenido a comprárselo, aunque claro que para disimular sus intenciones también había comprado para el resto del equipo

\- Lori – dijo Steve sorprendido saliendo de su oficina – ¿Todo bien?

\- Si – dijo esta sonriendo – disculpa el retraso.

\- Está bien – dijo Steve – aún es temprano

\- Ehh… – dijo nerviosa – ¿no sabes si…?

\- Aquí están los informes que me pediste – dijo Danny saliendo de su oficina y entregándole una carpeta al Marín –. Tenías razón, Taylor tenía una especie de casa de campo en Kalawao. Según averigüe, iba seguido a altas horas de la noche. Jamás con dos veces con la misma persona. ¿Y adivina donde se detendrá a tomar un batido dentro de media hora?

\- Vamos por el desayuno – dijo Steve

\- Me toca conducir a mí – dijo Danny

\- Pero yo tengo las llaves – dijo Steve

\- ¿Por qué siempre quieres conducir? – protestó Danny

\- Creí haber dejado claro mi punto anoche – dijo Steve risueño

\- ¡Eres un animal! – dijo Danny totalmente sonrojado y saliendo de prisa

\- Niega que te gusta – decía Steve triunfal mientras lo seguía

\- Tú pagaras mi café – se escuchó gritar al rubio

Lori miro interrogante a Kono que estaba llegando en ese momento

\- Nunca preguntes eso – dijo la recién llegada mientras tomaba su café – si no quieres ir a dar a un psiquiátrico, con camisa de fuerza incluida

La mañana fue tranquila para los cinco cero. Hasta que el almuerzo llego. Había sido Catherine quien había ordenado que les trajesen comida

Ese fue otro desastre, ya que el comandante había dicho que Danny tenía que cuidar lo que comía

\- Deja de ser tan controlador – grito Danny

\- ¿Quieres llevar tu colesterol a las nubes? - dijo Steve alzando la voz –. ¡Perfecto, no te cuidare más, pero después no te quejes!

\- Chicos… – dijo la teniente nerviosa

\- ¿Qué de malo tiene comer sabroso de vez en cuando? – dijo Danny alzando la voz y moviendo las manos

\- Tú no comes "sabroso de vez en cuando" – dijo Steve – tú te pones en riesgo todo los días

\- Es que nadie más quiere ser tu compañero – se defiende Danny – y alguien tiene que mantenerte vigilado

\- Ja – dijo Steve con ironía – muy gracioso

\- Niega que te gusta – dijo el rubio sonriendo con arrogancia

\- Esta la ganaste pero no te acostumbres – dijo Steve sentenciando con un dedo

\- Dejen de darse amor en público – dijo Chin entrando con Kono

\- Es que su pasión se desborda – dijo Cho sonriendo

\- ¡Cállense! – le gritaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo mientras los primos se reían a carcajadas para nada amedrentados

\- Les voy a bajar el sueldo – sentencio Steve

\- Solo una palabra – dijo Cho levantando un dedo

\- Grace – dijo Chin y ambos isleños se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas aun riendo

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- Casi tanto como su estatura – dijo Steve señalando al rubio

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas – mi estatura es perfectamente normal

\- Claro –dijo Steve sonriendo –, entre los hobbit y los pitufos

\- ¡Hoy no te soporto! – grito Danny yéndose a su oficina con su plato y Steve a la suya

Catherine se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer, llevaba ya casi dos meses trabajando en Cinco Cero y aun no sabía cómo actuar cuando aquello dos se peleaban. Eran exactamente igual a un viejo matrimonio. Miro a Lori y este encogió los hombros

La morena fue a la oficina del comandante y golpeo suavemente la puerta

\- ¿Todo bien? – dijo entrando tímidamente

\- Si – dijo Steve sonriendo – Pasa. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Me quede preocupada por tu pelea con Danny – dijo Catherine entrando y cerrando la puerta

\- No hagas caso – dijo el Marín sonriendo –, nosotros somos así. Todo el tiempo tirándonos todo pero al final del día siempre hacemos las pases. Ha sido así desde que nos conocimos

\- ¿Y hace cuanto que se conocen? – pregunto intrigada la teniente

\- De toda la vida – dijo Steve sonriendo tiernamente –. No tienes idea las peleas que teníamos de adolescentes. Nuestros padres nos amenazaban casi a diario de mandarnos a la correccional ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Hacen una gran pareja – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Gracias – dijo Steve y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que no había visto antes

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Danny entrando –. Problemas

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve siguiéndolo

\- Monito quiso entrenar durante el recreo – dijo Danny

\- Te acompaño – dijo Steve

\- Tienes reunión con la gobernadora – dijo Danny –, luego te cuento

\- Cuídate – dijo Steve respirando hondo

\- También te amo – fue lo último que dijo el detective antes de irse

Catherine iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero en eso el teléfono de Steve sonó y este se fue a su oficina


	2. 2

El día había sido tranquilo en la oficina por lo que Steve había decidido que se fuesen temprano a casa. Ya habían pasado varia semanas desde el día que había comprado café para todos en la oficina y aunque había intentado varias veces conversar con Danny, simplemente algo se interponía siempre. ¿Acaso los dioses hawaiano intentaban decirle algo? Lo que fuera que ellos quisieran, tendrían que ser más claros. Mientras ella seduciría y volvería loco a ese detective despistado. Lori había tenido varias relaciones fallidas, y es que no era fácil ser una beta que tenía más inclinación a comportarse como una omega y desgraciadamente eso le había acarreado varios problemas.

Sentía que por alguna razón con Danny sería diferente. Que era el hombre indicado para ella.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidió que haría una deliciosa cena para Danny y una cosa llevaría a otra, y a otra. Cuando se dieran cuenta estarían totalmente agotados, desnudos en su cama viendo el sol salir.

Vio que Danny ya iba de salida por lo que se apresuró a salir de su oficina

\- Danny – este giro a verla – ¿Ya te vas a casa?

\- Algo así – dijo este sonriendo – hay que aprovechar estas oportunidades – acariciando la llave de su Camaro

\- ¿Y Steve? – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Ya se fue – dijo él – Chin le pidió no sé qué cosa

\- No sabía que eran buenos amigos – dijo intrigada

\- Se conocen de muy jóvenes – conto Danny –. Antes de entrar a Cinco Cero, Chin era policía y estuvo bajo las órdenes del padre de Steve. De hecho yo también trabaje con la leyenda viviente, John McGarrett – dijo sonriendo

\- Uy, trabajar con el suegro – dijo ella pensando en la vez que había visto a Steve, Chin y Danny conversando cuando de pronto Steve abrazo al isleño melosamente mientras Danny se reía a carcajada – no debe ser fácil

\- Es cuestión de enfoque. ¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Por favor – dijo ella sonriendo

Salieron de cinco cero. Y subieron al auto. Al llegar a casa de la chica esta no dejaba de sonreír

\- ¿Quieres pasar un rato y tomar algo? – dijo Lori sonriendo – no se…

\- Me encantaría – dijo Danny haciendo una mueca – pero mi hermano llega hoy de Jersey y…

\- Entiendo, entiendo – dijo la chica –, no te preocupes. Sera en otra

\- Claro – dijo el rubio –. Tenemos que organizar una salida.

Al día siguiente les llego un caso sobre una mujer que fue secuestrada durante su luna de miel, mientras el esposo fue encontrado con una bala en el pecho en su cuarto de hotel. No había huellas y las cámaras no mostraban nada fuera de lo común.

\- Chin – dijo Steve – necesito su estado de cuentas de los últimos seis meses. Lori busca los nexos que tiene su empresa con el continente. Cho y Catherine hablen con los del aeropuerto carreteras y puertos. Si salió de la isla tendremos diversión extra – todos asintieron y él miro a Danny – ¿Quieres ir a un hotel conmigo, hermoso?

\- Contigo hasta el fin del mundo – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Ya era hora – dijo Chin

\- ¡Se siente la tensión! – dijo Cho sonriendo al igual que su primo

\- ¡Cállense! – dijeron ambos hombres sonrojados por lo que aceleraron el paso

Steve y Danny se fueron. La investigación resulto ser nada del otro mundo. El ex novio de la chica no se resignó y los siguió hasta Hawaii. Al regresar a la central cada uno se fue a su oficina. Catherine iba a intersectar a Steve cuando Danny salió de su cubículo convertido en una fiera

\- ¡Oye maldito animal! – grito Danny furioso – ¡Detente ahora mismo! – pero en ese momento Steve giro ciento ochenta grados sobre sus talones y apuro el paso – ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! – volvió a gritarle lanzándole un porta lápiz de goma

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Catherine sorprendida mientras esquivaba el objeto

\- ¡Corre! – dijo Steve pasando a su lado hacia la salido – te traeré algo delicioso – grito Steve desde detrás de la puerta principal mientras sujetaba la manija para que esta no fuese abierta desde dentro

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo Catherine atónita por el comportamiento del rubio que solía ser un hombre tranquilo

\- Nada – dijo el Marín encogiendo los hombros

\- ¿Y por nada estas huyendo? – dijo burlesca

\- Solo está un poquito temperamental – dijo Steve sonriendo – ya se cansara

\- ¡Quiero mis hamburguesas! – gritó furioso Danny golpeando la puerta por lo que Steve sujeto más firme la manija – ¡Y las quiero en este momento! ¡Ladrón!

\- No creo que se vaya cansar pronto – dijo la beta

\- Te hacen daño para tu colesterol – intento razonar el Marín –. Le prometiste a…

\- Me importa un cuerno que prometí – grito Danny – ¡devuélveme mi comida! ¡Tengo hambre!

\- Niños, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Cho saliendo de su oficina

\- ¡Tiene mi comida y no me la devuelve! – grito Danny señalando al comandante

\- ¡Come demasiada grasa! – se defendió Steve señalándolo también, por lo que Danny intento abrir la puerta pero Steve alcanzo a agarrar la manija antes que el rubio abra la puerta

\- ¡Quiero mi comida! – grito el detective

\- ¡Basta! – grito el ex policía – Steve McGarrett devuélvele esa comida en este momento

\- ¡No! – dijo este –, come demasiada grasa

\- ¡Devuélveme mi comida! – grito Danny

\- ¡No! – grito el Marín

\- Te juro que si no me la devuelves… – sentencio Danny

\- ¿No se la vas a devolver? – pregunto Chin pero Steve movió negativamente la cabeza –. Perfecto – dijo Chin–. No lo hagas

\- ¿Qué? – Danny grito por lo que Steve sonrió triunfal – pensé que…

\- Que no se mueva nadie – dijo Chin –, ahora vengo

\- ¿Y mi comida? – protesto Danny

\- Dije que no te movieras – ordeno Chin entrando a su oficina. Danny miro a Steve frunciendo las cejas y este le saco la lengua

Chin volvió minutos después y le susurro algo a Danny al oído, este lo miro con una sonrisa radiante mientras su amigo sonreía tranquilamente. Luego el detective miro a Steve con superioridad y salió por la puerta de emergencia

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – exigió el Marín

\- ¿Dónde está la comida? – dijo Chin sin inmutarse por el tono

\- Se la regale a un mendigo – dijo Steve sonriendo con arrogancia

\- Lo supuse – dijo Chin –, por eso le pedí otras hamburguesas – Steve intentaba hablar pero su sorpresa no lo dejaba – y las cargue a tu cuenta

\- ¿Qué? – grito Steve abriendo la puerta de golpe – ¿Cómo te atreviste…?

\- ¿Qué fecha es hoy? – dijo Chin cruzando los brazos

\- ¡Qué importa que…! – grito Steve, pero de pronto se quedó en silencio y abrió los ojos a mas no poder – ¡Me va matar! – se pasa las manos por la cara

\- Por eso pagaste tú las hamburguesas – dijo Chin señalándolo antes de volver a su despacho

\- Tengo que hablar con Danno ahora mismo – susurro Steve saliendo a prisa del lugar – Gracias Chin – grito ya desde fuera

\- Steve, espe… – dijo Catherine

\- Déjalos – dijo Cho sonriendo desde la puerta de su oficina –, estarán bien. Mejor ayúdame.

No muy segura la mujer siguió a su compañera, pensando en que tal ves esas fueran los últimos minutos del rubio en cinco cero


	3. 3

Todos conversaban entre risas en la sala principal de cinco cuando el teléfono del comandante empezó a vibrar

\- Disculpen – dijo y se alejo

\- ¿Y tú Danny? – dijo Lori – ¿Cómo llegaste a la isla o eres de aquí?

\- No – dijo este sonriendo – soy de Nueva Jersey. Me mude poco antes de graduarme de preparatoria. Mi hermano ficho para el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad de Oahu y mamá no quiso dejarlo solo. En el colegio conocí a los chicos

\- Buenos tiempos aquellos – dijo Cho mirándolo

\- Si – suspiro el rubio –. Tú y Steve se fugaban de clase solo para ir a surfear

\- Y tú, siempre mirándonos por encima del hombro, niño bonito – dijo Chin abrazando a su compañero

\- Te tapabas completo – dijo Cho con una carcajada –, un poco mas y usabas corbata.

\- Hey – grito Danny –, fue lo que me enseñaron en casa. Además no es mi culpa tener una piel tan sensible – se defendió

\- Bueno chicos – dijo Steve regresando – creo que es hora de irnos

\- Súper – grito Danny – tengo un par de cosas que hacer en casa

\- ¿O que consentir? – dijo Cho

\- También – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Tienes mascotas Danny? – pregunto Lori intrigada

\- Sip – dijo este con una sonrisa picara mirando hacia su jefe – un Doberman con actitud de rottweiler

\- No compite con mi Angora Turco – dijo Steve sonriendo con malicia

\- Uy – dijo Catherine – ustedes no pueden salir a pasear juntos con sus mascotas ¿no?

\- Para nada, pero si los dejas encerrados en una habitación – dijo Cho – se llevan muy bien

\- Tu cheque va llegar con un gran descuento – sentencio Steve

\- Te sugiero prima – dijo Chin – que hables con las verdaderas cabezas de cinco cero

\- ¿Las verdaderas cabezas? – pregunto Catherine y los primos lanzaron una carcajada

\- Largo de aquí – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Yo también me tengo que ir – dijo Cho mirando la hora

\- Danny ¿Quieres que te…? – dijo Lori pero este no la escuchó ya que salió discutiendo con Steve

\- Muero de hambre, prima – dijo Chin

\- Vamos al puesto de Kamekona – sugirió Cho

\- ¿Vienen chicas? – dijo Cho

\- Claro – dijo Lori sonriendo –. Podemos hablarle a Danny para que nos alcance allá – los primos la miraron con las cejas levantadas –, y a Steve, obviamente

\- No creo que los chicos puedan – dijo Chin saliendo del lugar – el padre de Steve acaba de volver de Japón…, sin contar que el hermano de Danny esta de visita en la isla

\- No importa – dijo Cho –, además quiero descansar de sus peleas. Ya me tienen harta

\- Solo se aman – dijo Chin sonriendo

\- Pues que se amen en la habitación de un hotel – dijo Cho –, no en frente mío

\- ¿Y que tiempo llevan de relación? – pregunto Catherine

\- Fue amor a primera vista – dijo Cho sonriendo por lo que Chin lanzo una carcajada

\- Yo diría a primeros balazos – dijo Chin

\- ¿Entonces que? – dijo Cho – ¿vamos al puesto de Kamekona?

\- Claro – dijeron la chicas

Tanto Lori como Catherine habían ido antes y les agradaba el lugar. La playa era hermosa y la comida realmente deliciosa. Aunque la morena no dejaba de pensar que esa salida sería más divertida si Steve estuviese allí. A último momento Max se les había unido y no dejaba de hablarle de ciencia, a pesar de que ella insistía en fingir no entender ni un ápice

\- Max – dijo Lori – ¿tú sabes donde vive Danny?

\- En el 2727 de Piikoi en Maikiki – dijo este – ¿por que?

\- Es bueno siempre saber la dirección de los compañeros – dijo ella sonriendo

"Así que Piikoi 2727" pensó la rubia. Conocía la zona, así que le haría una visita pronto para tomar ese trago que había quedado pendiente hacia unos días

Cuando llego al día siguiente a la oficina se encontró con Steve y Danny sentados en el lobby conversando amenamente mientras bebían café y anotaban algo

\- Buenos días chicos – dijo sonriendo ni bien entro al lugar

\- Hola – dijo Steve

\- Wau – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras la miraba detenidamente – hoy te vez radiante

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella sonrojada

\- Cuéntame de ti – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Danny –, no se. ¿Estás en alguna relación?

\- Aun no – dijo ella sonriendo también de manera coqueta – pero hay alguien que me interesa. Y mucho – Steve le hizo una bulla en medio de carcajadas

\- No te rías, animal – le dijo Danny golpeándole el pecho

\- Perdón – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el pecho – pero no sé porque ese gesto me recordó a alguien

\- ¿A quién? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

\- A mi hermoso Angora – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Idiota – dijo Danny sonrojado e intentando a su oficina

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve sonriendo –. Se nota que necesitas un abrazo

\- Suéltame – exigía Danny entre los brazos del seal, cuando su celular sonó – tengo que contestar

\- Eres mi peluche – dijo el comándate

\- ¡Animal! – protestaba el detective – me vas ahogar. Williams – escucho – ¿Qué? ¿cómo fue que…? – escucho – salgo para allá – sus lágrimas caían

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve preocupado justo cuando Chin entraba al lugar

\- Le dio fiebre a… – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos –. Sabía que no debía llevarlo hoy. ¿Qué clase de…?

\- Hey, hey – dijo Steve agarrándolo suavemente de las mejillas – estará bien ¿sí? Vamos. Chin por favor…

\- No te preocupes – dijo este – avísanos cualquier cosa

Salieron de prisa, mientras los cinco ceros se miraban entre si


	4. 4

El resto de la semana fue muy irregular a opinión tanto de Catherine como de Lori, ya que Danny prácticamente no se paró por la central. Steve también actuaba raro. Parecía ausente todo el tiempo que no estaba hablando por teléfono. Chin y Kono también parecían preocupados, pero ninguna se atrevía a preguntar nada, algo les decía que era un tema privado en el que no se debían meter.

La siguiente semana llego trayendo nuevos aires a la central de Cinco Cero. Steve y Danny llegaron sonrientes y más tranquilos, volvían a ser ellos mismos. Ese Domingo Catherine había ido a casa de Steve pero esta estaba sola. Al parecer el comandante había salido a escalar. Aun recordaba aquella conversación que habían sostenido en el auto después de la visita a la madre de un sospechoso hacia unas semanas

*** FLASHBACK ***

\- Aun recuerdo mi época colegial – dijo ella –, mis fines de semana fueron muy… activos ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Si lo sabré – dijo Steve sonriendo – no había domingo que no me escapase a las montaña. Muy bien acompañado

\- ¿Ya no escalas? – pregunto Catherine

\- A veces voy con Joe – dijo Steve sonriendo – pero por lo general me quedo en casa a descansar o vamos con Danny a la playa

\- ¿Y no se cansan de estar juntos toda la semana – pregunto la chica intrigada – como para estar juntos también en su día libre?

\- ¿De que…? – Steve la miro intrigado y luego se hecho a reír a carcajada –, se te a pegado lo de Danny

Catherine no entendió lo que Steve le insinuó pero igualmente sonrió, y es que la risa del comandante le pareció tan hermosa que le fue imposible no contagiarse

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya caía la tarde cuando tomo su celular y marco. Era una mujer de armas tomar en todos los aspectos de su vida. Y no seria a estas alturas que se dejaría amedrentar por esa tontería que algunos llamaban destino. Steve McGarrett seria suyo le guste al destino o no

\- Hola – dijo la voz sonriente del comandante

\- Steve – dijo – soy Catherine

\- Cat ¿todo bien? – dijo sonriendo

\- No te muevas – dijo la voz de una niña a lo lejos – la abuela dice que hay que estar muy quietecito

\- ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Molesto? – pregunto Catherine intrigada

\- Para nada – dijo sonriendo – dime

\- Es que pensé ir a la playa – dijo Catherine – y no se si…

\- ¿Cat, estas ahí? – pero se escuchaba la interferencia – Catherine. Papá no hagas eso.

\- No fui yo – dijo la voz de un hombre mayor mientras unos niños reían

\- Steve ¿Me escuchas? – dijo esta – Steve – pero la línea se había cortado.

Volvió a marcar el número, pero la operadora decía que estaba fuera de servicio. Varias preguntas asaltaron su mente, pero la mas lógica seria que Steve estuviese en un parque, y ahora que recordaba el padre de Steve acababa de volver a la isla así que lo mas lógico seria pensar que padre e hijo habían ido a pasear a un parque. Sonrió. Le hubiese encantado que le pidiese que lo acompañara. A veces no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ese alfa. Era obvio que entre ellos había química, lo sentía en el día a día, pero a veces lo sentía tan distante. Era hora de usar la artillería pesada.

Esa noche le llamo nuevamente. Seria una Marín experimentada, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer que sabia perfectamente como seducir a un hombre.

\- Diga – dijo la voz de un hombre

\- ¿Hablo a casa del comandante McGarrett? – pregunto intrigada

\- Habla John McGarrett, – dijo este – soy su padre

\- Buenas noches – dijo la oficial sonriendo – soy Catherine Rolling, compañera de Steve en cinco cero. ¿Podría comunicarme por favor?

\- Déjeme ver si aun no se ha dormido – por unos minutos se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea – ¿señorita Rolling?

\- Dígame – dijo ella

\- Steve llego agotado – dijo John –. Va disculpar ¿Quiere que le diga algo de su parte?

\- No se preocupe – dijo Catherine con pesar – era una duda que tenía sobre un caso. Mañana hablo con él. Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias

Otra vez esa vocecita que le decía algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Sonrió para si misma. Mañana seria otro día y pondría en marcha el plan "Beso Robado"

En cuanto llego al cuartel sintió el ambiente tenso. Danny y Chin revisaban la mesa táctil, mientras Cho y Lori revisaban unas carpetas

\- Ya era hora que llegaras – dijo Steve saliendo de su oficina

\- Disculpa – dijo esta – yo no sabia…

\- Te llame veinte veces – grito Steve – y estaba apagado. Te necesito

\- Lo siento, me quede sin batería – dijo la chica un tanto amedrentada

\- Cálmate, – dijo Danny – lo tenemos controlado

\- Cho averigua si el ejercito a perdido ese tipo de bombas – Chin coordina con la policía para la evacuación del colegio – este asintió y se fue a su oficina

\- Lori – la miro – ustedes encárguense de las llamadas. Rastreen cuentas, todo

\- Enseguida – dijo ella

\- Vamos – dijo Steve – necesitare un francotirador mientras negocie

\- Claro – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Me refería a Danno – dijo Steve – tú ayuda a Lori. Vamos. ¡Y carga ese celular! – y salieron sin mas

El rescate salió exitoso y todos regresaron a la central. Todos menos Steve, que llego mucho después y se encerró en su oficina. Cerca de las cinco, reunió todo su valor de Marín y se encamino a la oficina del comandante

\- Si yo fuera tú – dijo una voz detrás suyo – no lo haría. Lo desquicia que niños inocentes sean expuestos de esa manera a la maldad del mundo

\- Pero yo no soy tú – dijo ella con arrogancia – Y no le temo a nada. Además se como tratar a los hombres como Steve

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Vamos Danny – dijo Catherine – somos adultos. Lo que tiene Steve es demasiado stress. Y nada mejor para combatirlo que una buena maratón de sexo – concluyó alzando las cejas y sonriendo con arrogancia – y modestia aparte, soy buena en eso

\- Danny – dijo Lori acercándose mientras sonreía

\- Dime – sonrió el rubio de manera forzada mientras giraba a verla

\- Estaba pensando… – comenzó nerviosa

\- ¿Estas listo Danno? – pregunto Steve saliendo de su oficina

\- ¿Y tú estas mejor? – pregunto el detective preocupado

\- Algo – dijo pasándose ambas manos por la cara – lo que necesito es…

\- Vamos por tu medicina – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Unos tragos? – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Paso – dijo Steve mirando a Danny que sonrió tranquilamente – hoy necesito otra cosa – ambos hombres salieron


	5. 5

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella conversación entre Danny y Catherine. Todos habían notado el ambiente tenso en el cuartel, y Catherine habría jurado que más de una vez Steve había estado a punto de llamarla a su oficina para hablar del tema. Ya estaba harta de esa situación y ese día le pondría fin a todas las indirectas que le había lanzado al comandante todos esos meses. Eran dos personas adultas que tenían derecho a darse una oportunidad, y algo le decía que tener sexo con Steve sería una experiencia inolvidable

Dado que esa semana tan solo habían tenido dos casos, el papeleo ya estaba terminado. Catherine se retoco el maquillaje, abrió otro botón de su camisa para pronunciar aun mas su escote y cepillo su pelo. Se hecho algo de perfume detrás de la oreja y al cuello. Fingió trabajar en su computador hasta que vio a Danny hacerle una seña a Steve y salir por la puerta principal. Era hora de actuar

Se puso de pie y con paso seguro camino hasta la puerta. Salió de su oficina y sonrió. Esa seria la mejor noche de su vida. No dejaría descansar a Steve hasta el medio día, por lo menos

Estaba ya a la mitad de la trayectoria entre su oficina y la del comandante cuando un hombre alto de cabello castaño pero con bastantes canas entro. Cargaba un precioso bebe de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas, pelo era castaño muy claro. Se notaba que estaba feliz, pues lanzaba pequeños grititos. Al lado izquierdo del hombre estaba una niña castaña clara de unos nueve años, de rostro muy dulce, pero por alguna razón su mirada le recordaba a alguien, ya que era bastante intimidante. Mientras que en el lado derecho del hombre estaba un niño rubio de ojos verdes y piel blanca vestido de vaquero de unos seis años aproximadamente

\- Buenas tardes – dijo el hombre – soy John McGarrett

\- El padre de Steve – dijo Catherine sonriendo por lo que él asintió – y ellos son…

\- Papi – grito el niño corriendo hacia lugar por donde había vuelto a aparecer Danny

\- Hola campeón – dijo el rubio abrazándolo – ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Me saque diez en matemáticas – dijo el niño feliz – y la maestra dijo que podría tener este fin de semana al hámster

\- Felicidades – dijo Danny abrazándolo nuevamente

\- ¿Qué es ese coro de ángeles que estoy escuchando? – dijo Steve saliendo de su oficina

\- ¡Papá! – esta vez fue la niña quien corrió feliz pero hacia el Marín que la levanto en brazo y la hizo girar – siiiii – grito entre carcajadas

\- ¿Y donde esta el bebe mas hermoso? – dijo acercándose a John mientras Charles corría abrazar a su padre – ven aquí – dijo tomándolo en brazo y llenándolo de besos – gracias John

\- Son mis nietos – dijo este sonriendo mientras Steve se acercaba para besar al bebe y abrazar a su padre – mi obligación es malcriarlos

\- Pues lo haces muy bien – dijo Steve mientras Grace lanzaba carcajadas por las cosquillas que Danny le hacia

\- Yo… este… – dijo Catherine

\- Cat – dijo Steve – te presento oficialmente a mi familia. Mi padre, John McGarrett

\- Mucho gusto – dijo este estrechándole la mano

\- A Danny, mi esposo, ya lo conoces – dijo abrazando a Danny por los hombros y besándole el cabello –. Mi compañero. Mi amigo. Mi ancla. Mi cable a tierra. Mi amor. Mi todo. Y ellos son – dijo señalando a los niños – Grace, Charles y Ethan McGarrett Williams

\- ¿Esposo? ¿Hijos? – dijo sorprendida

\- Dentro de unas semanas cumpliremos quince años de pareja y once de casados – dijo Danny mirando a los ojos de Steve sonriendo

\- Los primeros quince años – dijo Steve – de muchos mas

\- Felicidades – dijo esta con una sonrisa forzada

\- Gracias – dijo Danny haciéndole cosquilla a Ethan – eso te gusta ¿no?

\- Yo me voy – dijo John sonriendo – diviértanse

\- Gracias viejo – dijo Steve

\- Gracias John – dijo Danny sonriendo y este asiente antes de irse

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Steve

\- ¡A la playa! – grito Grace

\- ¡Al parque! – dijo Charles

\- ¡A escalar! – dijo Steve y los niños empezaron a discutir entre ellos

\- ¿Y tú que dices, Ethan? – este lanzo un pequeño gritó feliz – me parece una excelente idea. A casa – dijo Danny y los otros protestaron – ¿Tienen algo contra mi descanso?

\- Casa no, papi – dijo Charles suplicante

\- Por favor – dijo Grace con carita triste

\- Danno… – susurro Steve

\- ¿Y la ropa? – dijo el rubio –, hay que arreglar la casa, niños

\- Nosotros lo haremos – dijo Steve – ¿cierto cadetes?

\- Señor, si señor – gritaron los niños al unísono

\- ¿De verdad quieren ser Marines? – dijo Danny y los niños se miraron entre si encogiendo los hombros – Es tu culpa – dijo Danny señalando a Steve y este sonrió – traumaste a mis hijos

\- Aun no decidimos donde iremos – dijo Charles

\- ¡Vamos a la playa! – grito Grace

\- ¡No, al parque! – dijo Charles

\- ¡Montaña! – dijo Steve

\- Insisto, ¿casa? – dijo Danny

\- ¡No! – dijeron a coro Steve, Grace y Charlie empezando a discutir entre ellos nuevamente

\- Okey okey – dijo Danny sonriendo – casa descartada

\- Primero vamos al restaurante del tío Kamekona – dijo Charlie

\- Pero papi tiene que cuidarse – dijo Grace

\- ¿Escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste? – dijo Steve

\- Déjenme en paz mi comida – dijo Danny con Ethan en brazo y todos volvieron a hablar – silencio. Primero iremos a comer algo donde el tío Kamekona. Luego iremos al parque – y Grace grito feliz mientras Charles la miraba molesto – en la noche y mañana temprano arreglaremos la casa y lavaremos la ropa, entre todos – recalco y los otros intentaron hablar – y esta fuera de discusión – por lo que Steve ý sus hijos exhalaron –, luego iremos a escalar

\- Pero papi… – protesto Charles

\- Y el domingo iremos todo el día a la playa – dijo Danny sonriendo –. Ahora vamos a comer donde Kamekona

\- ¿Y tu colesterol? – dijo Steve

\- Te he dicho mil veces que dejes en paz mi colesterol – protesto Danny encaminándose a la salida

\- No me gusta que no cuides tu vida – dijo Steve

\- Mi vida corre mas peligro siendo tu compañero – protesto Danny empezando una nueva discusión

Desde su oficina Catherine miraba todo en completo silencio mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas


	6. 6

El lunes siguiente todos llegaron alegres, ya que el día anterior tanto Chin como Cho se le habían unido a los McGarrett Williams en la playa. Steve y Danny conversaban en la oficina del comandante cuando Catherine llego. Respiró hondo. Cuadro los hombros y a paso firme se dirigió a la oficina del comandante. Tanto Chin como Cho se movieron nerviosamente en sus respectivos despachos.

Catherine llamo a la puerta de Steve. Este miro a Danny y luego le indico a la oficial que pasara

\- Buenos días comandante McGarrett – dijo la oficial haciendo militar –, sargento Williams…

\- Yo… – dijo Danny incomodo – tengo que…

\- Señor, solicito permiso para conversar con ambos, señor – dijo Catherine con voz firme, Steve miro a Danny un segundos y luego asintió –. Antes de nada, quisiera disculparme tanto con el detective Williams como con usted, comandante – dijo y ambos hombres se miraron entre sí –, cometí una falta gravísima de la cual estoy sinceramente arrepentida. Le falte el respeto al detective y en ello a su matrimonio. Es por eso que pongo a su disposición mi cargo dentro de la unidad – entregándole una carpeta

\- ¿De qué falta habla teniente? – pregunto Steve intrigado por lo que Catherine miro sorprendida al rubio que se puso nervioso – Danno…

\- Fue algo… – dijo este

\- Hace un par de semanas yo le dije al sargento mi intención de entablar una relación amorosa con su persona, señor – dijo Catherine – yo estaba convencida sobre sus intenciones hacia mi persona

\- ¿De qué intenciones habla, teniente? – pregunto Steve frunciendo las cejas –. Yo nunca…

\- Señor, no señor – dijo Catherine –. Solo fueron fantasías y alucinaciones de mi parte, en las que obviamente usted nunca intervino. Yo malinterpreté su intención de integrarme al equipo. Su Ohana. Mi error pudo afectar a su matrimonio. A su hogar. Es por eso que me voy. No quiero que tanto el detective Williams como usted se sientan incomodos con mi presencia. Permiso – se cuadro nuevamente y salió del lugar

\- Teniente Rollins – dijo Danny desde la puerta de la oficina del comandante – no se vaya

\- Danniel – dijo Steve entre dientes detrás de él

\- ¿Nos puede esperar diez minutos, por favor? – dijo Danny

\- No quisiera incomodar – dijo ella nerviosa viendo la expresión de Steve

\- Solo serán diez minutos – dijo el rubio entro a la oficina nuevamente

\- Explícate en este momento, Danniel McGarrett – exigió Steve por lo que este exhalo

Catherine se sentó en la sala del cuartel. Sentía como sus manos sudaban. Había hecho algo grave y lo sabía. Si Steve decía tomar represalias no podría culparlo. Cuando un alfa se sentía amenazado era peligroso, pero cuando el amenazado era su omega o sus hijos podían llegar a ser letal, ya que se convertía en un animal que solo obedecía sus instintos. Solamente el omega lo podría calmar, pero conociendo la relación de ese par lo más probable seria que ellos se pelearan y ella quedase en medio del fuego cruzado. Lo peor es que estaba segura que ninguno de los primos moviese un dedo por salvarla, no porque le tuvieran mala voluntad, sino porque los McGarrett eran peligro puro cuando andaban sueltos y molestos.

Desde su lugar veía a ambos hombres discutir, como de costumbre Steve cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras Danny hablaba y agitaba las manos en el aire. Por momentos el comandante también movía los labios aunque ella no alcanzaba a leerlos. Los diez minutos pasaron y ambos hombres salieron de la oficina. Tanto Chin como Cho se asomaron a la puerta de sus oficinas cuando el comandante de los Cinco Cero abrió la suya y llamo a la teniente, que entro a paso firme al lugar

\- Teniente Rollins… – dijo Steve con voz severa

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- ¿de verdad quieres…? – dijo este entre dientes

\- Catherine – dijo Danny acercándose ya que estaba parado al fondo del lugar – yo sé que eres un Marín con todo lo que eso implica, pero también eres una mujer, y es con ella con quien quiero hablar. Por eso relájate y siéntate – la mujer miro de reojo al moreno – dime Catherine, ¿a ti te gusta este trabajo? – Steve gruño algo entre dientes – No te preocupes. Lo tengo bien amarrado

\- No soy un… – gruño el comandante

\- Entonces demuéstralo – dijo Danny – y compórtate como un hombre

\- Catherine, te lo pregunto nuevamente, ¿a ti te gusta este trabajo? – dijo Danny mirándola fijamente

\- Yo… – susurro, pero respiro hondo cerrando los ojos –, sí, me gusta mi trabajo, y mucho. Pero confundí las cosas y…

\- Pero ahora sabes cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación – dijo Danny – ¿te sientes capaz de respetarla?

\- Por supuesto – dijo ella – si hice lo que hice fue porque no sabía que eran una pareja. Nunca quise malentendidos. Todos lo decían, pero yo creía que solo eran bromas

\- Steve… – dijo Danny pero este no se movió –, neandertal

\- Piénsalo – dijo este

\- Ya lo discutimos, amor – dijo Danny – confió en ti. Se el hombre maravilloso que tengo a mi lado. Sé que me respeta y respeta a nuestros hijos. Nuestra Ohana

\- Te amo – dijo Steve y Danny sonrió –. Danny cree que eres un elemento importante en cinco cero. Y si te comprometes a respetar nuestra relación,…ninguno de los dos tiene objeción para que sigas siendo integrante de nuestra familia. Eso sí, al mínimo error te vas y no me importa si es el propio Dios quien intercede por ti

\- Gracias – dijo Catherine emocionada –, no volverán a tener quejas de mi

\- Bienvenida nuevamente – dijo Steve

\- Sabes que hasta ese día – dijo Danny – me caías muy bien. Espero que eso siga así

\- Sobre ese día… – dijo Catherine – sus hijos son muy lindos

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos hombres ya mas relajados

\- Pero tengo una duda. El otro día los llamaron – dijo Catherine – y, no entiendo, si Steve es el Doberman y Danny el Angora… ¿Quién era el enfermo?

\- Ahh, eso. Lo que pasa es que a Ethan le están saliendo los dientes – dijo Danny sonriendo – y la fiebre se le subió

\- Oh ya entiendo – dijo Catherine – los tres son hermosos como ya dije, pero dan miedo – continuo con un leve estremecimiento –. Son bastante intimidantes

\- Lo sacaron de él – dijeron estos al mismo tiempo señalándose mutuamente

\- No soy yo el que se queja todo el tiempo – dijo Steve

\- Yo no me quejo – protesto Danny

\- Ay por favor – dijo Steve

\- Bueno – dijo Danny – es menos peligroso quejarse que hacerlo explotar todo

\- Niños… – dijo Catherine

\- Depende como sean las quejas - dijo Steve cruzando los brazos – y eso me recuerda algo, ¿De donde rayos sacaste que soy un Doberman con actitud de rottweiler?

\- ¿Y no es cierto? – dijo Danny también cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Steve – tú eres un gato Angora que si no fuera por mi nunca haría ejercicio

\- Niños… no peleen – dijo Catherine mirando de reojo hacia la puerta

\- ¿Qué mayor ejercicio que correr tras de ti para evitar que te maten? – grito Danny

\- Eso es mentira – grito Steve – siempre lo tengo todo bajo control

\- Claro – dijo Danny con ironía – y por eso todo siempre termina explotando

\- Niños… no peleen – dijo Catherine

\- No es mi culpa – se defendió Steve

\- Nunca es tu culpa – dijo Danny

\- Solo… solo no se maten ¿si? Ya vuelvo – dijo la teniente antes de salir

\- Solo te advierto que si le pasa algo a mi auto – sentencio Danny – le pasara lo mismo a tu cabeza

\- ¡Cuidas mas ese auto que a mi! – gritó Steve indignado – ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – dijo ya con expresión triste

\- Claro que te amo – dijo Danny con preocupación tomándole las manos –. Danno te ama baby. Eres mi vida entera

\- Yo también te amo – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Pero el auto se deja cuidar – dijo Danny soltando sus manos y cruzando los brazos – ¡tú no!

\- Es una maquina – protesto Steve

Catherine se acerco donde el resto del grupo bebe café

\- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Cho

\- Si – contesto la teniente sonriendo – solo se están dando algo de amor matutino – y todos rieron a excepción de Lori que los miro intrigada – traje el desayuno para todos pero lo deje en el auto ¿Me ayudas Lori?

\- Claro – dijo esta mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de la oficina de Steve, donde este intentaba abrazar a Danny

Hacia tiempo Cho le había insinuado la afinidad que tenia con Watson pero la había ignorado por su fijación que tenia con el comandante. Tal vez era hora de intentar algo que si tenia altas posibilidades de funcionar


End file.
